MAP32: Installation 07 Warszawa (Community Chest 3)
MAP32: Installation 07 Warszawa is the super secret level of Community Chest 3. It was mainly designed by Matt Devlin (Shadow Dweller). During compilation, it was edited by Eric Baker (The Green Herring) to improve the visuals, and modify the gameplay in different ways, most notably creating a new outdoor area where the player must fight armies of hellspawn with the BFG9000. It uses the music track which plays in the 1995 level Doom City by Shamus Young. The title refers to Warszawa, the Polish name of Warsaw, as the textfile mentions that the level is set in Warsaw. Completing this level takes the player to MAP16: Hangman's Noose. Walkthrough thumb|300px|Map of MAP32 : Letters in italics refer to marked spots on the map. Sector numbers in boldface are secrets which count toward the end-of-level tally. Secrets # In the rock formation across from the yellow key, there is a dark patch which flashes intermittently. In this patch is a switch; shoot it with any impact weapon to open a compartment in the hallway containing two bullet boxes, two shell boxes, and two rockets. (sector 465) # When heading down either staircase within the silver base, one row of lights at the fourth step from the top has a burnt-out light. Shoot it with an impact weapon to open a secret passage containing a box of bullets, a box of shells, three rockets, and two energy cells. (sector 461) Bugs Two zombiemen setting up a demonic teleporter (things 184 and 206) are glued together, immobilizing them until one of them is killed. Speedrunning Current records There are currently no records for the map at the Doomed Speed Demos Archive. Statistics Map data Things This level contains the following numbers of things per skill level: Inspiration and development The level's original exit was a tunnel, immediately after the cyberdemon battle, which led to an army of hellspawn facing down a city. Jumping out of the tunnel caused the level to exit, preventing 100% Kills. When editing the level, Baker originally intended to edit this portion of the level into a battle against said army, after which the player would enter the city and get attacked by more demons, and eventually find the exit teleporter in a passage around and inside a cliff. However, when he could not find a way to make the town look good in his eyes, he created the area seen in the final level. The original tunnel was kept, with a switch that lowers the wall in front of it to reveal the new area, along with two side tunnels added to provide a hiding place from the revenant missile barrage. Baker made other gameplay-related edits to this level, although none were as prominent as the change described above: * Three keycards were added to the silver base, the weapons storage was made locked with the yellow key, a switch was added in the same room to obtain the blue key that can only be accessed with the red key, and the door into the computer room was edited to require all three keys to enter. Previously, the player could run straight through the base to the cyberdemon room. * The crates on the storage rooms were rearranged to provide a cleaner path through them. * The two secrets were originally accessed by opening hidden doors manually. The methods for reaching them in the final level were devised by Baker. * The cacodemons near the yellow key were originally pain elementals. The change was made to provide a battle that Baker felt was less annoying. * The level originally included six lost souls in the storage room east of where the yellow key would be placed, and a lost soul army which teleported under the southernmost ship in the docking bay, along with nine imps. Two of the lost souls in the storage room were removed, and the others replaced with shotgun guys, while the lost soul army was replaced with more imps. * In the southernmost storage room, there was originally a megasphere. This was replaced with three medikits. * The original teleport to the cyberdemon room occurred when a player found a room east of the computer room with a dead marine in the middle of an empty room, with a BFG9000 next to him. Attempting to grab the BFG would teleport the player right near the BFG in the cyberdemon room, with no way to return. Baker replaced this room with a more conventional teleport bay containing three imps. He also had the teleporter lead to another teleporter in a hallway west of the BFG, and vice versa. * The cyberdemon room originally only contained a single cyberdemon. It was edited to include multiple cyberdemons, both to increase the difficulty of the battle, and to have the BFG see much more use. The new exit area was explicitly designed with this in mind as well. Baker was responsible for choosing the music used in this level. External links * , the source of the background music. Installation 07 Warszawa (Community Chest 3) Category:Matt Devlin levels Category:Eric Baker levels